


Perfect Little Fox

by Katsuki_Lucy



Series: Drabbles [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Artist Stiles Stilinski, Drabble, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Pre-Slash, Tattooed Stiles Stilinski, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 13:26:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15074117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katsuki_Lucy/pseuds/Katsuki_Lucy
Summary: Stiles turns up instead of an architect. Everything turns out perfect.(I apologize. This is so bad)





	Perfect Little Fox

**Author's Note:**

> Why did I make this? It's sooooo bad.

“Hi! I’m Stiles! We talked over the phone?”

It was rare that Peter was ever speechless -he always had some form of witty comeback or snide remark to make- very few things could take away his power of speech.

 

This boy, Stiles, was apparently one of those things. Why? Because he was fucking perfect that’s why.

 

He gaped for a second or two, mouth flapping like a fish. Finally, he regained his brain and said,

“uh..yeah..I’m….uh...Peter.” Eloquent Peter, well said.

“You sure about that?” The perfect boy replied quickly, winking cheekily at him (Peter didn’t blush, he  **_did not_ ** ), “I know the tattoos are kind of off-putting, I hope they’re not too much?” Stiles suddenly sounded a little nervous. 

Tattoos? Peter blinked, he didn’t even notice them, too busy staring at the boys frankly beautiful face.

Peter let his eyes rove over the boy. He wasn’t too muscular, lean with a runner’s body. He had a large sleeve on one arm, multiple wolves, a crossbow and a banshee woven through the intricate detailing. Like he said, perfect.

His brain cells seemingly restored, Peter smirked, “They’re not a problem at all.”

Stiles blushed, turning his head away slightly before clearing his throat.

“Um, I heard that you needed an artist?”

Peter had actually needed an architect, intending on remodelling his house, but he couldn’t let this perfect person know that. Thing quickly, he said,

“Yes! I was actually hoping to get a tattoo myself.”

“Really! That’s so cool! Tattoos are my speciality, as you can probably tell.” Stiles sat down (finally) opposite him on the picnic bench. He sets a notepad and pencil down and smiles at Peter.

“So what were you thinking?”

“Mm… I was thinking maybe... A fox.”

Stiles smirks with something knowing in his eyes.

“Perfect.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I apologize for this MESS. Please leave prompts for future drabbles, I enjoyed making this, despite the fact that it's terrible.  
> My tumblr:[deepestdarkestllama](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/deepestdarkestllama)  
> ~Lucy


End file.
